


when i taste tequila, baby i still see you

by JenelleLucia



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Mentions of alcohol, galacticsantas2019, i haven't written for logh in so long my goodness, some mentions of other characters heehee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21995335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenelleLucia/pseuds/JenelleLucia
Summary: it’s the first night that reinhard endures without kircheis, and by the first night he means that it’s the first night with him buried deep under the ground, nothing left but a locket with a lock of his hair and a gravestone marked with “mein freund,” more than enough evidence that reinhard’s friend lies there, dead. // reinhard/kircheis, angst for galactic santas 2019!
Relationships: Siegfried Kircheis/Reinhard von Lohengramm
Kudos: 15





	when i taste tequila, baby i still see you

**Author's Note:**

> HI LOGH FANDOM i haven't done a secret santa since last year ;; this is for my friend MINELLI and heehee i got lucky to get you !!

It’s the first night that Reinhard endures without Kircheis, and by the first night he means that it’s the first night with him buried deep under the ground, nothing left but a locket with a lock of his hair and a gravestone marked with _“Mein Freund,”_ more than enough evidence that Reinhard’s friend lies there, dead. 

( _T_ _o his own mistake, no less_.) 

Reinhard sits alone in his room, the dim lamp by his bedside his only comfort. His gaze locked on the wall, and he can’t take his eyes off of it, because if he looks anywhere else he swears that he’s going to see Kircheis, and almost every expression imaginable -- disappointment, shame, _that last smile before he died_

That’s all too much. He pours himself a glass of wine, swirling the glass and he takes a whiff before he brings the rim to his lips and he starts sipping slowly, _slowly_ and hopefully he won’t have to see Kircheis and whatever expression was on his face when he looked away from the wall. He wonders who else is going to look at him and at the same time, he supposes that he’s going to get the stares all over with because tomorrow is a new day; he’s going to have to stand tall and proud in front of everyone, and act like nothing happened. 

Reinhard has to pretend that he does not see the last glance Annerose gives him, especially when he turns to the side; it’s reminiscent of what she did then, when he asked her if she loved him and all he got in return was that silent turn of her head to the side. He’s sure that he sees other things, like the look on Oberstein’s face when he told him that Annerose knew; he clearly sees the shock on Reuenthal’s face when he told him that if he wanted to rebel against him, he could. 

(“Surely, you jest,” is what rings in Reinhard’s ears even now.

Surely, he was not.) 

Reinhard takes a sip of his wine, the sloshing of the drink around the rim of the glass being the only thing that snaps him out of what he’s thinking about. He doesn’t have to see Kircheis, or Annerose, or anyone through his wine glass, and all he can focus right now is on himself and how much of the mess he’s made. 

In times like this, the wine seemed to have tasted much, much better. 

. 

The next day, Reinhard’s unsure of how long he’d slept. 

Normally, he’s up and ready for the next day and he makes it to the hangar on time -- barely, but on time. The crew does not notice the look on his face, nor do they point out the bags under his eyes. Oberstein returns with a cup of tea for him without a word, and Reinhard takes it. He takes a sip of it, sloshing the remnants around to mix whatever was left on the bottom and his gaze is set straight ahead. 

“Everything on the radar is set, Lord Reinhard,” he hears Kircheis saying from behind him. Reinhard turns to see Kircheis right at his side and he reaches up, fingers running through his hair gently. “We’ll be setting off soon.” 

Kircheis blinks. Reinhard doesn’t stop running his fingers through his hair. 

“Lord Reinhard?” 

“Good morning, Kircheis,” Reinhard whispers, and soon enough he’s off.


End file.
